There She Goes
by Snowy Winter
Summary: What do you think when you're dead? songficy...Sorato


There She Goes

There She Goes

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Gr!! Wish I did though! And the song, There She Goes by Neve

There she goes  
And she's right on track  
She said for now I can't be here  
But I'm coming back  
And she knows  
In the same old sky  
That I'll be up within the clouds  
Making sure she's fine  


I'm dead…it's all a huge mess. I, Mr. Indestructible Tough Guy am dead. I'm kinda glad. You know? I'm the "Rebel without a cause" who had a horrible home and can take anything that my crappy life gives me. So maybe I wanted to die. Maybe I let the guy stab me when I was wandering late at night. Maybe I pissed him off so he'd attack me. I don't know anything anymore. And I don't really regret anything…but the worst part of being dead is the fact that you're alone…

And I don't want to be alone  
You know I come from a broken home  
I just can't do without it

Except maybe one thing—Sora. She's the girl I wanted and needed. She was, I mean is and will always be the one. She's beautiful; with auburn hair, crimson eyes and a nice figure. It's not like I only liked, no, not strong enough a word, loved, her for her looks, I loved her personality. She could brighten a whole gray, shitty, day. Oh, and that smile—I would do anything to see that smile again. It didn't just curve her lips; it lit up her whole face. She could make a guy's heart leap from that smile. Her voice was like silk, it was so soft and it'd calm you; just like some therapy crap.

May I repeat, I'm dead. I can't do anything up here. All I'm gonna be doing is waiting and watching…her. She knows that I'm here. I'm gonna watch over her—be her Guardian Angel. When the wind blows across her face, she's gonna know it's me. When the wind howls, she's gonna know that I'm trying, in vain, to talk to her. And I'm hoping she's gonna try and talk back.

Here I go hear me call out after you  
Bouncing off of the satellites  
A few broken words to get me through this  
Letting out what I'm always holding in  
Gone away but I'm coming back again  
Only you can get me though this  


I'm coming back.

Maybe not physically back, but I'm gonna get back to her, Sora. I know I'm selfish, I want her to die—so she can be with me. I love her, and it's lonely up here.

But I'm afraid, that now I'm dead, that she's gonna not want me. Changing what I've planned for our "ever after" even if it's not on Earth. I'm staying the same for her, and I'm gonna take care of her when she's here with me.

Things may change  
And I'll take the blame  
But what I am to you  
Will remain the same  
A fair exchange  
When there's nothing clear  
To take so many things  
That I can't be near  


This, isolation, all lonely thing really sucks. 

And I don't want to be alone  
You know I come from a broken home  
I just can't do without it  


I'm calling out for you Sora, I'm gonna try to get back to you. You're the only one for me, and I want to be your only one.

Here I go hear me call out after you  
Bouncing off of the satellites  
A few broken words to get me through this  
Letting out what I'm always holding in  
Gone away but I'm coming back again  
Only you can get me though this  


I wake up in your arms  
I know inside it's true  
Darling do those things you choose

I'm selfish, I know, but that's me. Oh, if I could only feel those arms around me, and my arms around her…

I wake up all alone  
I know inside I'm home  
But I know it's better  
Waiting for so long  


Then, I get a cold dash of reality. It's better I wait, cause then I'll know she's lived out her life, and I'm gonna feel better. She won't feel she's been cheated out of her life. Her happiness is what counts the most, but…if she chooses another guy, I don't know what I'll do.

There she goes  
And she's right on track  
I know for now I can't be here  


I can see her now; she's fine with me gone. She's shed tears, and mourned, but I want her to be ready to face the world. I don't want to hold her back; she's gonna live through her life for me. I'll watch over her, and whatever she feels, I'll feel. I'm not there to protect her anymore, but I'm gonna come back to her.

Here I go hear me call out after you  
Bouncing off of the satellites  
A few broken words to get me through this  
Letting out what I'm always holding in  
Gone away but I'm coming back again  
Only you can get me though this  


There she goes

Be happy Sora, and someday; we'll be together. It isn't the end of our love, nothing could stop me from loving you—even death hasn't. 


End file.
